real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Heroes vs. Villains
is the season premiere of Survivor: Legends. Introduction After 31 seasons, over 400 contestants have competed in Survivor. We've seen flops, challenge beasts, social bombshells, strategic masterminds and winners. 16 of them have been chosen to return for the most difficult, challenging and legendary season; Survivor Legends. Eight of the most heroic, root-able and favorite players of all time are placed on the Aphrodite tribe. They're standing for their heroic storyline. ---- "Caleb is without a doubt one of the most interesting characters in history of Survivor. He can adapt himself to situations and he knows what he has to do at what time. Mark my words, he is going to win." - Elina ---- "If I had to put my money on someone to win it all, it would be Hannah who is also one of my favorite players ever. She's social, she has a big knowledge about the game and people will underestimate her. Hannah is gonna win this game." - Chloe ---- "In a season with many former winners, a winner will win. And that's gonna be Heather. The girl knows how to fight it out without being a total bitch. If she reaches the end, she is gonna win." - Abbey ---- "Jakey! Jakey is either gonna win or end up being the robbed favorite of the season again. You love him, you root for him and you want him to win. Jakey is amazing and he WILL finally win!" - Dana ---- "This guy is the most lovable person in the world. Lewis is a sweet guy, when you play with him you just want to hug it out and almost hand him the million dollars. Lewis is going to win, or at least come really far again. And he really deserves it." - Hunter ---- "My boy Marius is finally getting his well-deserved win this season. They took him out in Revival way too early. This time, Marius will slip through. He isn't a threat so he will most definitely reach the merge." - Donny ---- "Watch out who you pick on at high school because Quinn just became a total queen! I love the chick, now she got the brains, brawn and beauty. Quinn got this, she has waited long enough for her fourth chance. She will deliver and she will win." - Kamella ---- "I'm rooting for Soundos, because she's just a funny icon and she is one of the best newer players. Mad respect for her and I really think she's gonna kill it out there. She is also hilarious to watch so this is gonna be good." - Brandon ---- The eight most impressive, strategic, villainous and intelligent players are placed on the Hephaestus tribe. They will lie, backstab and plot out your elimination but you'll love them anyways. ---- "In my season, we had Aitor and he was like a illusionist. He knew who was voting who, he could make you believe in his lies and he was just so great at playing the game. We tried to take him out and it never worked. Aitor is gonna win, hands down." - Zane ---- "Who I think is going to win? Hard to admit but I think it's gonna be Casey from my original season, Polynesia. She's a social warrior, if you like it or not. She always makes it far and she somehow knows how to work on people. Yeah, Casey's gonna win this one." - Felicia ---- "Oh I love to be sharing my opinion, thanks! Chelsea is my pick to win. I have played with her during Ameliorate and when she has a plan she works for it. She has impressed me a lot and you just love the girl when you play with her. If she plays like she did in Ameliorate, she might be the next two-time winner." - M.J ---- "Jerome is playing?! Those people better get ready because Jerome is really dangerous. I think he will play a very strong game again and that will cause him to win." - Sveneryn ---- "Joseph has a big chance to win again because no one knows who he is. People might think he's just 'another' wannabe-villain. But he's going to work it and I wouldn't be surprised if he's winning again." - Candice ---- "They told me I was gonna be voted out Day 1 and see where I ended up. All the people saying that Pamela is going out first are fooling themselves. That girl knows what she's doing, she takes no mercy. Pamela is gonna add another victory on her name, I'm calling it here right now." - Luna ---- "I think we can all agree that Robin is hands down the best strategic player. He's gonna have a target on his back, but I think he finds a way to survive through that. We're talking about the king of Survivor, guys. Robin is gonna take them all down like in the old days." - Joel ---- "Talk about Legends, oh my god this girl is gonna slaughter the competition. Working with Xing Li is like going on a roller-coaster. A roller-coaster that pushes you out of the damn seat because during the ride of Survivor, Xing Li will just run through the competition and slap all the haters aside. Xing Li is gonna win this game bitches!" - Aidan ---- The 16 players have been introduced, and are ready to battle it out against each other in the most legendary season of all time. This... is... Survivor: Legends! The Game Beginning At the boat, Jeff talks to the 16 contestants who are the most legendary players of all time. Aitor, Caleb, Casey, Chelsea, Hannah, Heather, Jakey, Jerome, Joseph, Lewis, Marius, Pamela, Quinn, Robin, Soundos and Xing Li are ready to start their new journey. Jeff says that both tribes will head to their tribes first. Jeff announces that the theme is Heroes vs. Villains. The players get separated. The heroes are Caleb, Hannah, Heather, Jakey, Lewis, Marius, Quinn and Soundos. They take the left boat and are wearing blue buffs. The villains are Aitor, Casey, Chelsea, Jerome, Joseph, Pamela, Robin and Xing Li. They take the other boat and wear purple buffs. Aphrodite Tribe Hephaestus Tribe Aphrodite The eight heroes arrive at their tribe. Immediately, Soundos asks why she's a hero and not a villain. She laughs as Heather and Jakey smile at each other. Caleb and Marius hug each other and catch up, same for Hannah and Jakey. Quinn joins Caleb and Marius and the three really click. Jakey heads to the three and says it was a long time ago he and Marius played together. Lewis and Soundos are taking a walk and talk about Generations. Soundos says they were on opposite tribes but she thinks they can totally work together again. Lewis nods. Soundos make a confessional, saying that she's going to run this tribe and show that she should be on the Villains tribe. Heather and Hannah talk about their seasons and get to know each other. Marius, Quinn, Jakey and Caleb join their conversation. Hannah reveals she has a baby and that she misses her a lot. Marius says he became a dad too and the two bond instantly. Hannah also compliments Quinn on her looks since Quinn got a big transformation. Quinn blushes. Hephaestus Robin, Casey, Pamela, Xing Li, Aitor, Jerome, Chelsea and Joseph arrive at their tribe. Joseph introduces himself as a new player and lies that he got fifth place in his season. Robin decides to start building the shelter and gets help from Aitor, Jerome and Joseph. The girls go inside the forest to find wood. Casey starts about Joseph looking nice. Chelsea and Xing Li agree as they look for wood. Pamela doesn't follow the conversation, she's looking for an idol. She makes a confessional saying that she's the two-time winner and that she needs protection. At the shelter, Robin, Aitor and Jerome talk about their seasons. Robin then asks the boys what they think about the girls. Aitor says he never heard of Xing Li and that he never knew Chelsea was a returning player. Robin points out that Pamela is a two-time winner and that she is for sure a dangerous addition to the tribe. Jerome decides to act a little dumb and says he only knows Pamela because of winning twice. Robin warns the guys for Casey as well because Casey is an amazing social player. When the girls return, Robin shuts up and tells Casey that her new look is great. Casey grins and thanks him for it. She makes a confessional saying that Robin is being fake as always but she buys it for now. Challenge The two tribes arrive at the challenge area. Jeff welcomes the sixteen legends and announces them that the challenges are harder this season. For this challenge, the two tribes have to build an giant statue of their god their tribe is named after. However, the puzzle pieces are all in the forest on one place. One player of each tribe has to grab a box of puzzle pieces and bring it to the group. The group has to make the statue by placing the big puzzle pieces together. Hephaestus quickly decides to let Robin run. He volunteered and says that he's fine with running and carrying. Aphrodite has some struggles. Quinn thinks Jakey should be the runner because he's strong. Caleb points out that Jakey should build because he's strong. The group makes a lot of discussions. Hannah then suggests that she could do it. While Jakey and Caleb want to give their opinion, Soundos says Hannah goes and that they should stop arguing. Hannah looks a bit overwhelmed by Soundos' shouting and then walks towards Jeff as the runner. The spots have been decided. Survivors ready? GO! Hannah and Robin run as fast as they can into the forest and grab their first box. Robin wishes Hannah good luck. He runs away while Hannah has some struggles with carrying the box of pieces. Robin reaches his tribe and places the box. He then runs back. Hannah reaches the tribe and gets cheered on. Hephaestus is having a small lead but get some struggles when Xing Li and Jerome mess up two pieces. Casey takes the lead and works with Pamela on the puzzle. Aphrodite is waiting for the new pieces. Heather shouts in excitement when Hannah returns with the last box of pieces. As she places them down she kneels and looks very tired. Robin looks at Hannah as he already brought his last box. It's neck-a-neck race but in the end, Hephaestus gets the statue completed first. They win immunity! That means that Aphrodite is going to tribal council and one legend will fall down. Hephaestus The vibe is great at Hephaestus. Xing Li tells her tribe that she really lost it at a certain point. Chelsea says that the pieces were hard to read sometimes. The vibe is good so far. Robin sits down and hears Jerome talking with Casey. Casey points out that there are many winners in this tribe and that it's very threatening. Jerome agrees. Robin acts like he didn't hear it, but he will get to work. He brings Pamela and Chelsea with him inside the woods. Robin points out that they will be targeted because they're winners. Pamela says that she isn't scared for them. Robin suggests working together. Pamela frowns and makes another confessional, stating that she rather votes Robin's ass off but she might need him as protection so she will go with him. She then agrees, together with Chelsea. Chelsea knows that if Robin and Pamela are in her alliance, she won't go home early. When the three winners return at the beach, Joseph is talking about his season where it was all anarchy and he had to follow the winner of the season in order to stay. While everyone seems to buy his story, Pamela has her doubts. Casey makes a confessional saying that she wants Joseph on her side. He should be easy to manipulate. The two then have a conversation and start a alliance. Robin and Jerome have a small talk. Jerome rats out Casey. Robin knows Casey ratted him, Pamela and Chelsea out. He thanks Jerome for telling him this and the two start an official alliance together. Aphrodite Everyone feels terrible for losing. Hannah apologizes for slowing down. Jakey says it's all fine, she at least tried. The players then all separate. Hannah and Jakey are left behind. Hannah asks Jakey if he thinks she's gonna be targeted. Jakey says he doesn't think so. Quinn, Caleb and Marius head to the beach. Caleb points out that Hannah caused their loss today. Even though she had no wrong intentions, it should be taken into consideration. Quinn says that Hannah is a sweetheart and that she shouldn't be targeted. Marius agrees with Caleb. Soundos and Lewis join the conversation, followed by Heather who was looking for the idol. Soundos decides to make her first move and suggests voting out Hannah. Heather asks why they should vote her and Soundos says that Hannah lost the challenge for them. Heather doesn't feel good about voting Hannah because she bonded with her. But she rather goes with the majority on this one. Hannah then heads to Heather and asks what she's going to do with the vote. Heather shrugs. Hannah says that she has received bad vibes from Soundos and might want to vote for her. Heather nods and doesn't know what to respond. She feels terrible. Hannah then talks with Caleb, Marius and Quinn. She says she would love to stay and hopes they will vote out Soundos. Caleb says that they will take it into consideration. Hannah has a bad feeling and leaves. Caleb says that she's dangerous. She knows how to win people over. This is the perfect opportunity to vote a big legend out. Tribal Council Heather, Soundos, Jakey, Hannah, Caleb, Marius, Quinn and Lewis arrive at tribal council. They all grab a torch and dip it into the fire. Jeff asks Marius how it feels to be returning to the game. Marius says it feels weird, especially being a father now. Hannah smiles. Jeff asks Hannah if she feels the same and she answers she does. Jeff then asks Heather how it feels to be the only former winner in this tribe. Quinn looks up. Heather says that she's feeling normal and looks at everyone the same. Jeff then asks Soundos what should be done tonight. Soundos says that it's gonna be a tribe decision tonight and the tribe should be kept strong. Hannah frowns, which gets noticed by Jeff. He asks why she frowned. Hannah answers that keeping the tribe strong could mean two things. Physically and mentally because someone who claims to be not wanting to be a hero shouldn't stay. Quinn looks at Caleb and nods. Jakey nods as well. Soundos growls. Jeff says it's time to vote. The players then vote. As everyone has voted, Jeff announces the results. . . . . First vote... . . . . Soundos . . . . Hannah . . . . Soundos . . . . Hannah 2 votes Hannah, 2 votes Soundos . . . . . . . . Hannah . . . . Hannah . . . . . . . . 1st person voted out of Survivor: Legends . . . . . . . . Hannah (6-2) Hannah nods her head and wishes everyone good luck. She grabs her torch and gets it snuffed. She blows a kiss at Jakey and then leaves. Jeff says that having the most favorite player of all time leaving as first means the game is getting played big. Votes Caleb voted Hannah: "You're a social warrior and in a regular season I would have cared about challenge performances. But this is really just the perfect way to eliminate a really really strong and incredible player. All the best to you, Hannah." Quinn voted Hannah: "What a shit start of the season. Yea, you're a big game player but aren't we all? You did great at the challenge. It sucks you have to go but going with the majority right now is the best for me. I am so sorry." Marius voted Hannah: "Sorry all viewers and fans, I know you love her to death and you wanted to see her going deep but I couldn't afford myself burning my game just for her. She's an amazing person but she really is the biggest threat." Heather voted Hannah: "My heart hurts doing this, but I already have a big target on my back and if I also vote with the minority - I will get voted off soon. I love you girl, you rock." Soundos voted Hannah: "Someone had to take the hit, and unfortunately it had to be you. I think you're gonna vote for me and if you do, all respect girl. I'm sure you're gonna be a fifth-time player some day. Oh also, I AM A VILLAIN! LET A TRIBE SWAP HAPPEN." Lewis voted Hannah: "This really was a tribe decision. You're sweet but you had to go. Best to you and your daughter." Hannah voted Soundos: "Three days in and I'm already deadly tired. I miss my baby. I get targeted for no reasons. Really, this isn't worth the million dollars!" Jakey voted Soundos: "You have a bad energy around you and I can't stand your constant sneaky talks with people. You won't survive long, I'll make sure of that." Final Words "It sucks I got taken out this early, but it happens. It's Legends season, you get targeted for any reason. Maybe I shouldn't have suggested to do the running part in the challenge. But come on, someone had to do it. I'm happy that I got to work with Jakey, he's such a sweetheart. And besides Soundos, I really hope my tribe does well. I'm going back to my baby and my lovely husband. Thanks everyone for rooting for me!" - Hannah, 16th Place For Hannah's exit interview, click; The After Survivor Show: Episode 1